Embodiments of the invention relate generally to proportional push buttons and, more particularly, to a strain gauge proportional push button.
Remote controls for controlling machinery or devices by radio frequency generally consist of a remote hand-held transmitter which can be a push button panel, a console, or other type of transmitter according to the application, where said transmitter is partly managed by an operator, through which said operator can remotely provide instructions to the machine or device. The transmitters may incorporate a plurality of mechanisms—including push buttons, rotary buttons, selector switches, joysticks or levers—each of which has a different function. As an example, a transmitter for use with an off-road vehicle or equipment may incorporate a plurality of mechanisms to control a crane, winch, etc. on the vehicle/equipment.
With respect to push buttons included on the remote control, it is recognized that such push buttons may be in the form of proportional pushbuttons that generate a range of values depending on how hard the push button is pressed. This allows an operator to, for example, increase the speed of the controlled axis on the equipment (e.g., crane) by pressing harder on the push button. Most proportional push buttons on remote control transmitters have a long range of travel, such as greater than ½″, for example. For proportional push buttons that are included as part of a remote transmitter, the buttons are sealed and protected from the environment—with a flexible rubber seal typically providing protection for the push button over its range of travel.
While long range proportional push buttons as described above are effective for controlling their associated machinery/device, it is recognized that the standard construction of these buttons has drawbacks and limitations associated therewith. For example, as the rubber seal of a long range push button is required to flex long distances, the rate of wear of the seal (and the switch in general) is increased. Additionally, the long range push button and its seal have to be physically larger for mechanical strength and flexibility, such that the size/footprint of the button on the remote control is increased. Further, it is more costly to create a mechanically robust push button that has a longer range of travel.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a proportional push button that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks of increased wear, size and cost associated with existing long range proportional push buttons.